


You Can Change The World

by Sarandom_8



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I like the dynamic duo, Obi-Wan?But cooler, Redemption, if you dont like them dont read, jessigrave
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ho finito Jessica Jones ed ho pensato "Questo finale non si addice a ciò che volevano raccontare". Capisco il bisogno di Jessica di fargli pagare tutto quello che le aveva fatto passare, ma Kilgrave non è la persona dei fumetti. Kevin ha sofferto da piccolo. Questo NON lo giustifica ma lo mette in una luce diversa.<br/>Non difendo Kevin, non difendo Jessica. Non voleva essere un'assassina, lui era comunque un essere umano. Da quando si insegna ad uccidere e non ad aiutare le persone?<br/>Ho visto di non essere stata l'unica contrariata dal finale, ho letto un bellissimo commento su youtube, lascerò il link tra le Note Autore.<br/>Qui Kilgrave è tornato, dopo che Jessica gli ha rotto il collo, e cerca di seguire le parole di Trish, un cambiamento di eventi. Il potere di Kilgrave potrebbe veramente cambiare il mondo, perché non renderlo migliore?<br/>WARNING: Non shippo Jessigrave come coppia ma ho davvero sperato nel Dynamic Duo.<br/>Se non siete d'accordo con questo o ciò che leggerete non continuate. Avvisati, mezzi salvati xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

 

 

 

<< Jess, mi dispiace ma temo dovrete passare la notte lì, e controllare come va la situazione>>

<<Perfetto>>

<<Io cerco di sistemare alcuni punti con Hogarth>>

<<D'accordo, ci sentiamo domani>>

<<Notte>>

Luke le aveva dato la bella notizia ed ora stava seduta in un angolo di quell'appartamento malandato, che per una volta non era il suo, ad aspettare uno stalker che non lasciava in pace la loro cliente. Non bastava il fatto di dover restare lì, con la ragazza impaurita, per beccarlo, ma l'unica compagnia che si era portata era Kevin, accanto a lei, che faceva finta di leggere un libro. <<Immagino quanto possa gasarti la situazione>>

<<Non puoi immaginare >>

Continuò a sfogliare

<<Cerca di far dormire lei, almeno>> gli disse guardando la ragazza sul sofà che fissava, in allerta, la finestra e la porta, alternandosi.

<<Si, signora>>

Kevin poggiò il libro a terra, si alzò, con uno slancio fluido e raggiunse la ragazza, lei lo guardò, lui si abbassò alla sua altezza. Jessica, dalla sua angolazione, vedeva entrambi i profili dei due. Guardandola disse << Ora, tranquillizzati e dormi. Resteremo qui tutta la notte>>

Lei annuì e si sdraiò.

Kilgrave tornò a sedersi accanto a Jessica <<Ammettilo, non ti dispiace questa parte della medaglia>>

Lui non rispose, poggiò la schiena al muro, sollevò la testa e chiuse gli occhi.

Lei bevve qualche sorso dalla bottiglia di whiskey che teneva in mano.

Silenzio. <<Stai veramente dormendo?> > gli chiese dopo qualche minuto

<<Mh mh>>

<<Non pensavo dormissi>>

<<Sono pur sempre umano>>

Lei emise un suono stizzito

<<Sogno anche>>

<<Ma come, hai tutto quello che vuoi e ti servono anche i sogni per immaginare altro?>>

Aprì gli occhi ma li tenne semi aperti a fissare il vuoto << I sogni sono l'unico posto dove non controllo nessuno, neanche me stesso. Tutti fanno quello che vogliono, non sono io a dirlo>>

<<Non deve essere una passeggiata per te>> rise

<< In realtà mi piace, è una cosa nuova. Solo adesso mi capita. So cosa vogliono veramente, anche se è subconscio. Un po' come stare con te>> sorrise e si girò verso di lei.

<< E loro sono contenti?>> gli rivolse un sopracciglio alzato.

<< Beh, da quando passiamo tempo insieme sono più realistici, forse è per questo che sono collaborativo>>

Lo fissò per un momento, poi si lasciò in un espressione dubbia << Okay, dormi se vuoi>>

<< Vuoi che..>> si fece più vicino

<<Non ti azzardare, sto bene così>> si distaccò e sdraiò dall'altra parte del corridoio, trasformando la giacca di pelle in cuscino e abbracciando la bottiglia, girata verso il muro.

Forse stavano riuscendo nel loro intento di migliorarlo

 

Kilgrave tornò alla posizione di prima, sorridendo. Forse aveva una chance di _redenzione_.

 


	2. Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, mannaggia a Tennant, potrei rinchiuderlo in un manicomio e monitorarlo u.u  
>  Colpa mia.  
>  Anche se nella seconda stagione non ci sarà, potrò rewatchare all'infinito 

 

 

 

<< Ho solo una richiesta>>

<< Dica >>

<< Devo essere certo che questo gruppo sia unito, non posso permettermi sbagli >>

<< Se non si fida perché ci ha contattati?>>  Jessica stava per perdere la pazienza, aveva ricevuto e messo in lista di attesa molte chiamate in ufficio per accettare questa. Le aveva subito detto che in ballo c’erano altre persone dotate e per cercare di tornare in pista si era messa alla prova.

<< Perché so chi sei, ma lavorate tutti insieme e non conosco loro >> Mr. Saw li indicò con un solo gesto della mano. Era la prima volta che lo incontravano, erano nel suo ufficio in un appartamento con mobilia d’epoca. Lui indossava camicia bianca sotto un cardigan colo rame e pantaloni grigi. Aveva trent’anni e vice-presidente di una multinazionale, impresa di famiglia. Jessica aveva fatto ricerche ed era un tipo in gamba, c’erano problemi all’interno della struttura, dovevano solo indicargli un nome e lui si sarebbe occupato del resto.

<< Quindi? Macchina della verità?>>

<< Ho una cosa più efficace >> pigiò un tasto sulla tastiera del telefono fisso sulla scrivania dove era seduto. << Fallo entrare>>

Subito dopo, la porta, dietro il divano dove erano seduti, si aprì ed entrò un uomo. Avrà avuto una quarantina di anni, capelli corti biondi e occhi di ghiaccio. Jeans neri rovinati, maglia blu e giacca di pelle nera.

<< Salve, D>>

<< Saw>> lo salutò senza guardarlo, era occupato a scansionarli

Si soffermò su Kevin, accanto a Luke e Malcolm, i due si fissavano senza distogliere la concentrazione. << Tu, alzati >>

Kilgrave restò fermo e gli fece un sorrisetto << Alzati >> ordinò D.

Continuando a guardarlo fece come gli era stato detto e con le mani in tasca si posizionò davanti all’uomo a qualche centimetro di distanza. << Dimmi cosa vedi >>

Silenzio.

<< Ho detto di dirmi cosa vedi >> ripetè Kevin

L’altro rise << Non riesci a farmelo dire, vero?>>

Kevin era irritato, si notava dall’espressione di finta nonchalance a cui seguì un sorrisino stizzito prima di voltarsi e tornare sulla sedia.

<< Bene, signori, vi lascio con il Signor D. Ho delle cose da sistemare, finito il “trattamento”>> imitò le virgolette, con le dita, in aria << Lui stesso si metterà in contatto con me e potremo, finalmente, cominciare a lavorare insieme. E’ stato un piacere>> Chinò leggermente la testa a mo’ di saluto ed uscì.

Restarono seduti.

<< Alzatevi, prendete le sedie e unitele in cerchio>> Ordinò “D.”

<< Prima finiamo questa pagliacciata, prima torniamo a lavorare, forza>> Disse Jessica a Luke ed entrambi fecero come gli era stato detto, seguiti da Malcolm.

L’unico che non si mosse e che li guardò mentre si spostavano era Kevin.

Gli altri ora stavano formando un cerchio non completo e lo guardavano dal centro della stanza. << Muovi il culo>> Jessica non aveva proprio voglia di doversi occupare anche di lui << Non farci perdere altro tempo>>

<< Oh, Jessica. Solo perché sei te, non puoi dirmi quello che devo fare ogni volta>> rispose mentre faceva finta di sistemarsi la giacca

<< Scommetti?>>  i loro occhi si incontrarono e fissarono.

Alzò un sopracciglio e andò a prendere l’ultima sedia, dal tavolo nell’angolo della stanza, e si unì a loro << spero sarà divertente>>

Si sedette in modo scomposto, gambe divaricate e gomito destro sulla spalliera, con il polso a sostenere la testa girata verso la Jones che roteò gli occhi e si rivolse all’uomo che li teneva lì << Adesso?>>

<< E’ interessante il modo in cui vi siete sistemati>> osservò

Luke era alla sinistra di Kevin e dall’altra parte c’era Malcolm accanto a Jessica. << Kevin è decisamente l’ultimo acquisto del gruppo, nessuno vuole stargli veramente vicino>> disse guardando Malcolm che si strinse più a se, sotto lo sguardo protettivo di Jessica. Kevin non fece un fiato, ma le labbra si stirarono in un sorriso macabro. Luke lo vide e gli diede una manata sulla spalla e l’altro quasi cadde. << stà attento, macho man>> si massaggiò il muscolo e si sedette dritto sempre a gambe divaricate, allargò le braccia esasperato << Bene, si comincia?>> quindi le incrociò e aspettò.

<< Cosa fai, esattamente?>>  chiese Jessica

<< Capisco i più grandi desideri e oscuri segreti, non che voglia scavare nel vostro passato, a me non interessa Qui scopriremo solo se c’è da fidarsi, siamo simili, quindi sappiamo quali sono i problemi e come evitarli>> guardò uno per uno e poi << Tu, ad esempio, una cosa che ti preoccupa?>>

Jessica, senza volerlo, guardò Kilgrave, poi con gli occhi sgranati dallo stupore tornò su D. << Vedi?>> rise l’altro << E’ semplice gestualità, unita a qualche strano potere. In pratica, più efficiente e veloce>>

Continuò << Dimmi perché>> 

<< Si fida solo di se stesso e continua ad essere ossessionato da me, non riesco, ancora, a fidarmi di lui>>

<< Non ti fidi neanche di te stessa>> si intromise il diretto interessato

<< Sta’ zitto>>

Kevin si girò verso il loro giudice << Non ho afferrato il tuo nome>>

D., in piedi a braccia incrociate, abbassò la testa e rise, poi la alzò << Destiny, Mr. Destiny>>

<< E poi, IO, ho pessima fantasia>> Disse, Kevin, indicandolo e ridendo

<< Quindi, Destiny >> pronunciò la parola in modo canzonatorio << Puoi rivelarci qualcosa che non sappiamo già?>>

<< Jessica, cosa ti sei promessa di fare se il tuo piano non riuscirà?>>

<< Lo ucciderò, con le mie mani>>

<< Come se ne fossi capace>>

<< Non mi controlli più o te ne sei dimenticato?>>

<< Per fortuna che ero io l’assassino>>

Con tutta risposta gli arrivò uno sguardo infuocato.

<< Okay, cambiamo soggetto. Luke. Tu cosa ci dici?>>

<< Non è vero che sono d’accordo con l’aggiunta di Kevin al gruppo, e neanche tanto di essere rimasto, ma ci provo>>

Jessica non era del tutto sorpresa, lo capiva, ma sentirlo, con vere parole non era lo stesso. Capiva la difficoltà di restare accanto alla persona che ti aveva portato via qualcuno, ma da quando Luke era entrato nella sua vita aveva deciso di cambiare, ecco perché Kevin era lì con loro.

<< Perché?>>

<< Provo qualcosa per lei>>

 Un velo di sorriso si fece strada sulle sue labbra, forse non era tutto perduto.

Uno sbuffo alla sua sinistra. Kevin si era girato e guardava fuori dalla finestra, alle sue spalle.

<< Malcolm >> il giro continuava << Tu, invece, credi in questo lavoro>>

<<Sì>>

<<Perché?>>

<<Jessica mi ha aiutato. Anche se sembra un lavoro impossibile, tutti possono cambiare>>

<< Il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio>> aggiunse, Cage, con nota di disgusto

<< Vero, ma gli basterà cambiare attitudine>>

Kevin era impassibile, ancora girato

<< Gli avevo proposto di fare gli eroi, mi ha ascoltato>> tirò fuori la Jones persa in un qualche ricordo

<<Mh mh>> Destiny si passò due dita sul mento e raggiunse Kilgrave, gli si parò davanti con le mani poggiate ai lati della spalliera della sua sedia << Non capisco se vuoi veramente provare a cercare di essere meno fastidioso o ci stai prendendo solo per il culo>> Kevin sbatté con la schiena contro di essa, guardando l’altro negli occhi << Saperlo, vi renderebbe felici?>> lo stava sfidando con veemenza.

<< Ci renderebbe meno convinti a farti fuori>>

<< Ti vedo dentro la questione, vuoi unirti al gruppo?>> gli arrivò uno schiaffo e si ritrovò senza fiato e una guancia rossa.

<< Cosa fai!>>

<< Sembri un bambino, prenditi delle responsabilità!>> Era Destiny, ora, quello furioso con lui.

L’altro sbuffò << E voi siete noiosi>>

<< Immagina il tuo potere usato per fare del bene, vedo negli occhi di Jessica che ti hanno anche ringraziato una volta e, puoi anche negarlo, ma ti ha fatto sentire bene per una volta nella tua miserabile vita>>

<< Non mi conosci, non fare lo psicologo con me>> lo guardò di traverso

<< Posso eccome. Posso capire che i tuoi genitori, cercando di salvarti ti abbiano spezzato, in molti hanno avuto infanzie terribili, ma c’è chi è riuscito ad andare avanti ed essere migliore. Provaci>>

<< Non mi darebbe niente in cambio>>

<< Cosa vorresti?>>

Questa volta fu lui a guardare Jessica, schiuse le labbra quando se ne accorse e tornò a guardare la finestra

<< Beh, capisco. Ma, almeno, provaci per te stesso>>


	3. Break The Cycle

 

Fece cadere il bicchiere con il vino, dal tavolo, mentre il cameriere era lì accanto a loro 

Lo guardò << Pulisci>>

<< Kevin, smettila>> non la degnò di uno sguardo

<< Kevin!>>

Distolse gli occhi dal ragazzo con il gilet rosso, quello pulì e se ne andò scusandosi.

<< La smetti di essere così stronzo>>

<< C’est la vie, Jessica. C’est la vie >>

Scuotè la testa e la poggiò sulla mano mentre il gomito era sul tavolo.

<< Via il gomito dal tavolo, dove ti hanno cresciuta>>

<< Basta, me ne vado>> Si alzò, prendendo la giacca dalla sedia. Lui si sporse e le prese la mano al volo << Lasciami!>> la lasciò andare ma si alzò, le altre persone ai tavoli si girarono a guardarli, Kilgrave perse le staffe << Non c’è niente da guardare!>> urlò. La gente tornò ai loro interessi e lui tornò su di lei

<< Resta>>

<< Non riuscirei a mangiare, mi rovini sempre le portate>> disse sarcasticamente

<< Ti piace bere, no?>> aveva una strana espressione speranzosa, come se ricordarle del suo leggero alcolismo fosse cosa positiva. Le indicò la bottiglia mezza vuota, al centro del tavolo, si girò verso il maitre intento a prendere un’ordinazione ad altri clienti << portane un’altra>>

<< Non vedi che è occupato?>>

<< Ci metterà un attimo >> le rispose, come fosse cosa da niente

<< E’ questo il punto, tutto deve girare intorno a te>>

Si bloccò di fianco, abbassò la mano, che prima era in alto per ordinare, abbassò la testa << Perché vedi tutto da quella prospettiva?>> rise amaro

<< Forse tu dovresti vedere i tuoi comportamenti da esterno. Una persona pesante e viscida come te non l’ho mai incontrata in vita mia>>

<< Okay>> si sedette, cadendo di forza sulla sua sedia << Vogliamo parlare di che tipo di persona sono, accomodati>> le fece segno di sedersi. Guardò la sedia, era indecisa, ma tanto ormai era lì e aveva promesso agli altri che avrebbe messo le carte in tavola.

<< Non voglio conquistare il mondo, non voglio uccidere persone per farlo. Mi diverto con qualche giochino mentale, rubo soldi? Faccio sesso? Non sono peggiore di tutti quei cari supereroi che vuoi farmi diventare. Anche tu non lo sei più>>

<<Immagina chi devo ringraziare>>

<< Non dare la colpa a me dei tuoi casini>>

<< Miei casini? Devo ricordarti dei tuoi giochini mentali?>>

<< IO, non ti ho detto di uccidere lo hai fatto tu. Io, non ho abusato di te, tu volevi farlo. Non sei scappata quando dicevi di volerlo e poterlo fare, Perché sei rimasta?!>>

<< Non ti rendi minimamente conto delle cazzate che dici>>

<< Dimmi, cosa è cazzata>>

<< Se tu intendi delle cose alla tua maniera, non sono quelle che gli altri capiscono. Non puoi darmi la colpa di un abuso che non volevo ed ho fatto solo perché sapevo che non avrei avuto scelta e te l’ho lasciato fare>> i ricordi le piombarono addosso, distolse lo sguardo e si perse a leggere l’etichetta della bottiglia << Fai del male e non te ne accorgi. Per quanto ti giustifichi del male che ti hanno fatto i tuoi genitori, tu, non fai di meglio >>

Kilgrave giocava con lo stelo del calice di vino, c’erano poche gocce ma non sembrava intenzionato a finire di berlo e neanche di rispondere.

<< Vuoi vivere la tua vita, tutto quello che hai sempre fatto e te ne freghi delle conseguenze. Ma hai un dono. Uno utile e bello che stai sprecando>>

<< E’ solo questo che vi interessa, giusto?>>

Jessica serrò le labbra, era vero, ma sapeva che, seppur c’era poca buona anima nell’uomo di fronte a lei, era pur sempre un essere umano e sapere di essere usato non è mai una bella cosa.

<< Non del tutto>> La guardò

Con espressione delusa e dubbia disse<< Trasformate qualcun altro>>

<< Non siamo scienziati>>

<< Non prendermi per coglione, chissà quanti ne conoscete>>

Jessica prese il coltello e lo passò sulla tovaglia come anti-stress << Vero>>

<< Allora perché sono ancora qui?>>

Sollevò la posata indicandolo con essa <<Fai bene a domandartelo>> tornò sulla tovaglia

Kevin si passò una mano sul viso e la fermò sulle mascelle poggiando il gomito sul tavolo, lei guardò il movimento << Niente gomito sul tavolo>>

<< Mi piacerebbe veramente tanto sapere perché sono ancora vivo e in tua presenza, se mi disprezzi così tanto >>

<< Entrambi abbiamo fatto casini, ma, possiamo cercare di sistemare le cose >>

<< Hai detto che salvare delle persone non ne fa rivivere delle altre >>

<< Lo so, ed è vero. Cambiare per il futuro, continuare salvarne altre, usare le tue abilità per creare un posto migliore, questo è ciò che ci interessa>>

<< Perché dovrei volere un posto migliore, sto benissimo così>>

<<Per sentirti meno una…persona di merda?>>

<< Io non sono una persona di merda >>

<< Tutti i cattivi pensano questo di loro stessi>>

Kevin schioccò la lingua e rise, girandosi di profilo.

<< Sei un manipolatore e abusi delle persone, prova ad immaginarti al contrario. La gratitudine può trasformarti in qualcosa che potrei non voler buttare >>

Abbassò gli occhi, dopodiché la guardò, mentre con una mano sul tavolo giocava con il tovagliolo.

<< Dovrei restare con tutti voi per sempre>>

<< Sì..>> doveva dirlo, doveva continuare la frase, lo aveva convinto e quelle due paroline magiche lo avrebbero incatenato << Con me>> dovette pagarle care, ma, alla fine, guardandolo capì di averlo in pugno. 


	4. Jumping

 

 

 

<< Jessica, devi venire subito. Non sappiamo come fermarlo>> Era Malcolm al telefono. Mentre era fuori a mangiare un boccone, un tizio aveva avuto la stragrande idea di volersi buttare dal terrazzo di un grattacielo. Venti piani. Malcolm, con tutta la sua buona volontà da quasi assistente sociale, non riusciva a convincerlo e stava cercando aiuto.

<<Okay, arriviamo >>

Con Luke e Kevin, arrivò sul posto. Sul terrazzo erano loro quattro e qualche persona curiosa, ma si tenevano a debita distanza. Luke si rivolse  loro << Andate via, tranquilli, ci pensiamo noi>> Non se lo fecero neanche ripetere due volte.

La Jones si rivolse a Kilgrave << E’ la tua occasione per dimostrarmi che ci stai provando >> Lui la guardò, scocciato come sempre, ma erano arrivati ad un buon compromesso, aveva da perdere, quindi accettò.

 Si avvicinò all’uomo sulla quarantina seduto sul cornicione del grattacielo << Non ti avvicinare!>> urlò quello, quando sentì i suoi passi e si girò.

Kevin si fermò e disse << Per quale motivo vorresti diventare una frittata?>>

<< Mi accusano di un crimine che non ho commesso >>

<< Se non sei colpevole per quale motivo dovresti farla finita? Perdi tu così, non loro >>

<< Non mi crederanno mai>>

<< Per quale motivo?>>

<<..Ho dei precedenti e li useranno contro di me. Non ho nessuno, quindi non scarteranno l’idea di mettermi in prigione a discapito di altri >>

Alzò le spalle, si girò verso Jessica << Mi dispiace, è fottuto>>

Lei lo guardò incredula dicendogli a bassa voce << Che cazzo dici >>

L’uomo si sporse ancora di più << Ha ragione, tanto non mancherei a nessuno, un salto e sarà tutto finito>>

<< In realtà basterebbe alzarsi>> puntualizzò Kevin e si beccò una spinta da Jessica che lo mandò a terra

<<Sai quanto mi è costata questa giacca?!>>

<< Te la lavo per il funerale>> disse mentre gli passava accanto

<<Continua a dirlo, non succederà>>

<< Scommettici >> si avvicinò all’uomo << Smettila con questa stronzata da martire. Se non pensi tu alla tua vita, certo che non lo faranno altri. Se vuoi una mano basta chiedere >>

<< Ma chi siete voi, lasciatemi in pace! >>

<< Possiamo aiutarti con il tuo caso >> aggiunse Jessica

L’uomo la guardò da dietro la spalla << Ah, si?>> sentiva quella nota di speranza, era brava a coglierla << Dimmi come ti chiami>> sempre cercare di fraternizzare, in certi casi

<<..D-Donald>>

<< Okay, Donald, io sono Jessica. Se mi dai la tua parola di non buttarti, io ti aiuterò >>

L’altro ci pensò su, poi tornò con lo sguardo sulla strada << Ma.. anche se verrò scagionato non avrò più niente, ho speso tutto quello che avevo. Non ho un lavoro, non ho una casa… Sarà tutto inutile>>

<< Sta diventando noiosa questa situazione, io me ne vado >> Kevin fece per andarsene

<< Sta fermo lì!>> Jessica era su tutte le furie quando si voltò verso di lui << Me lo hai promesso, fai il tuo dovere>>

Le rispose con una smorfia ma si avvicinò a loro due << Vuole farla finita, chi sei tu per decidere che non deve pensarla così>>

<< E’ una persona innocente, deve essere salvata>>

<< Deve, deve, deve. Sai solo dare ordini…oh, forse hai imparato qualcosa da me, alla fine >> Jessica stava per dargli un pugno, ma avevano altro a cui pensare, così quasi digrignando i denti disse << Muoviti e fa qualcosa! >>

<<Ops, non hai i miei poteri che ti piacciono tanto, non puoi comandarmi>> Jessica gli rivolse uno sguardo omicida, lui sollevò le sopracciglia e le mani in segno di resa e disse <<Scusa!>> Notò che si erano avvicinati ancora di più a Donald e Kevin sollevò di nuovo le sopracciglia per due volte velocemente. L’uomo se ne era accorto perché li stava ascoltando discutere, ma non si era mosso.

Jessica quasi sorrise << Non vorrei mai una sporcizia come quella>>

<< Non li hai chiamati così l’ultima volta che ne abbiamo parlato >> altri due passi erano a pochi centimetri dalla fine del terrazzo.

<< Credi quello che vuoi >> si guardarono.

Ne seguì il silenzio. L’uomo si voltò un attimo << Ma di cosa state parl-aaah >> Jessica e Kevin lo afferrarono alle spalle, quello si dimenava << Smettila e calmati>> gli disse Kilgrave e divenne quieto, lei lo lasciò andare <<Ringrazia Jessica e accetta il suo aiuto >> Aveva un’espressione seria in volto.

Si girò verso la Jones << Grazie, sarebbe bello se mi aiutassi>> Gli sorrise di rimando, poi di nuovo su Kevin. Lui abbassò lo sguardo, sbuffò, e accenno ad un sorriso e infine voltò le spalle avviandosi verso l’uscita. Luke e Malcolm lo guardarono andarsene.

 Malcolm fu il primo a parlare << Ci sei riuscita >>

<<Non mi va di, ancora, di cantare vittoria >>


	5. Death

 

 

 

 

<< Allora, io farò ricerche dal pc>> disse Jessica mentre apriva la porta del loro appartamento << Voi andrete alla stazione di polizia a cercare qualcosa, prima però->> si interruppe per l'immagine che si trovò davanti, cosi Malcolm e Luke le andarono addosso. Sul divano, Kevin, era in compagnia di due donne. Indossavano, se cosi si poteva definire, solo della lingerie, una in tinta viola e l'altra rosa, una bionda e una rossa. <<Mandale via, subito>> Era irritata e disgustata, anche più del solito, era coraggioso a farle trovare quel teatrino.

<< Calma, dolcezza>>

<< Non chiamarmi cosi>> Kevin sospirò e sorrise << Puoi calmarti, sono pagate e non soggiogate>> le rispose parlando a fior di labbra, digrignando i denti << Sì, certo>>

Fece una smorfia indicandole << Faglielo provare>>

La Jones le guardò, loro le riservarono un sorriso di scherno mentre gli accarezzavano il viso e una di loro, la rossa, lo baciava. Lui alzando le mani << Giuro, non sono stato io>>

<< Non lascerò che vi faccia del male, andatevene >>

<< Perché dovremmo, ci paga bene e di solito facciamo anche cose peggiori>> rispose la bionda.

Kilgrave neanche le toccava, facevano tutto loro. << Sono in tua presenza da poco, puoi averle spiegato tutto prima del nostro arrivo>>

La guardò << Avevo mal di testa, volevo divertirmi>>

Si rivolse alle donne << Per chi lavorate?>> La bionda prese un biglietto da una pochette buttata a terra << Ci sono anche gigolò se vuoi.. ti servirebbe>> le sorrise e tornò sul divano. Jessica guardò il biglietto da visita di uno strip club e lo mise in tasca. Notò che Kevin non parlava mentre le due facevano le civette, rideva e basta. << Visto? >> Disse rivolto a lei ma senza guardarla << Ho i miei bisogni, Jessica>>  Guardò Luke << Tu hai il passatempo, io no>>

<<Sparisci>> gli sibilò.

Si alzò, diretto in camera sua e le altre lo seguirono abbracciandolo per i fianchi. << Strano, neanche una mora?>> lo schernì

<< No, quella ce l'ho già>> e chiuse la porta.

Le uscì un 'ew' mentre si dirigeva verso la sua poltrona e prendeva il pc << Se vuoi sbatto fuori tutti e tre>> Luke le andò in aiuto <<No, lascialo soffocare sotto un cuscino>>

<< Preparo qualcosa per pranzo>> sparì in cucina.

Malcolm restò con lei, gli chiese  << Conosci questo posto?>>

<<..Non vado nei strip club>>

Aprì il browser di ricerca e scrisse l'indirizzo. Dalla camera non sopraggiungeva nessun suono, non che la cosa le dispiacesse.

Guardò le immagini del locale, In quel momento entrò Trish dalla porta di ingresso, portava in grembo dei raccoglitori << Scusate, ragazzi, ma questi giorni siamo veramente impegnati alla radio, altri orari e aggiornamenti. Che mi dite?>> Poggiò tutto sul tavolo del soggiorno, a qualche metro da loro, poi li raggiunse restando in piedi a braccia conserte

Jessica era intenta a scrutare le foto e ad un certo punto si tirò in avanti e si bloccò.

<<Jess…?>>

<< Trish..ricordi quella coppia…i proprietari di quel club losco?>>

<<..Se non entravamo in lingerie potevamo restare sul marciapiede?>>

<< Bingo. Eccoli>> voltò il pc e le mostrò una foto. Una donna ed un uomo, sulla quarantina, che sorridevano mentre ballavano, circondati da tipi dai vestiti fluorescenti. Le donne avevano tutte, solo, lingerie addosso.

<< Mi ricordava qualcosa..>>

<< C'è un cliente che ha chiesto aiuto?>> Jessica era presa a guardare lo schermo così le rispose Malcolm << No, ma Kevin ha della compagnia in questo momento>> Trish sembrava confusa

<< Non ricordavo facessero prenotazioni a domicilio>>

<< Infatti non le fanno. È contro la regola di Carlos, mentre aspettavamo lessi il biglietto e le clausole. Solo dove può controllare le sue 'Lingeries', non le farebbe mai uscire>> le rispose mentre continuava a scorrere con il mouse.

Trish concordò << Ci siamo cacciati in un guaio, conoscendo la persona >>

<<Perché?>> Chiese Malcolm, che non aveva idea di cosa stessero parlando

<<E’ molto pericoloso >> gli rispose Trish

<<...E’ un pessimo segno>> Jess guardò entrambi.

 Malcolm fu il primo a girarsi verso un rumore sordo che proveniva dalla stanza di Kevin.

Tutti e tre si guardarono e subito si precipitarono davanti alla porta << Kevin! Apri la porta!>>

<<Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, se la merita>> Trish, in quel secondo momento, non dava segno di voler aiutare. Jessica la guardò, aveva ragione, ma aveva una promessa da mantenere, più a se stessa che lui.

Sfondò la porta.

Sul letto trovarono un Kevin cianotico, non respirava, le labbra viola e gli occhi chiusi. Era sotto le coperte ma indossava dei boxer neri. Delle ragazze non c'era traccia, ma a terra c'erano un paio di calze trasparenti e la abatjour spaccata, che prima era sul comodino accanto alla finestra che, ora, era aperta, il vento faceva muovere le tendine.

<< Jess, ha bisogno di respirazione bocca a bocca...>> disse Malcolm. Jessica si avvicinò ma Trish la afferrò per il gomito << Sei pazza!>>

Lei la guardò << No. Tu sei pazza se credi che lo farò, lo sto prendendo per portarlo sul divano>>

<< Hey, che diavolo succede>> Luke era apparso alla porta della stanza e aveva ancora un guanto da forno. Vide la Jones portare Kilgrave in braccio come se fosse una piuma, la lasciò passare. << Ci hanno preceduti?>>  la seguì con gli altri.

<< Che intendi fare?>> le chiese

<< Niente>>

<< Hai spaccato una porta per salvarlo e ora->>

<< Guarisce. Da questo >> Indicò il corpo immobile dell'uomo << può guarire, come ha già fatto>>

<< Credi il padre lo sapesse? Mentre modificava la formula?>> Chiese Trish

Jess le rispose sinceramente << Non lo so >>

Malcolm domandò <<Quindi, esattamente, cosa è appena successo? Come facevano ad essere lì? >>

<< Doveva pareggiare qualche conto, di sicuro. Gliele avrà toccate in passato >> rispose Luke

Jessica aggiunse << Avrà mandato qualcun altro. Morire senza manipolarle? ..A quanto pare non sono l'unica immune o c'è un potere che fa scudo>>

\--

Verso le otto di sera, erano tutti in soggiorno a cenare e sentirono un respiro profondo e qualcuno tossire violentemente. << E’ tornato il bello addormentato >> esordì Trish. Kevin la guardò torvo e lei gli sorrise.

<< Hai fame?>> chiese Jessica.

Per tutta risposta si alzò e tornò in camera sua.

<<Cosa fai, ora, l’offeso?>> scherzò lei, la porta si chiuse con un tonfo. Roteò gli occhi << Vado a parlargli >>

<< Non sei obbligata>> le fece notare Luke.

<< Lo so, ma riesco ad ottenere accordi, quindi ci provo>>

Lo trovò che preparava la vasca da bagno, era ancora in boxer e stava facendo colare il bagnoschiuma nell’acqua bollente.

<< Ah, un bel bagno caldo>> Disse lei, mentre era poggiata allo stipite della porta aperta. Non uscì un fiato dall’uomo

<< Potrei non morderti se dicessi qualcosa>>

<< Vai a goderti la cena >> la voce aveva quel suo tono cattivo, la lasciò in silenzio a guardare le mattonelle del pavimento. << Se non potessi guarirmi da solo mi avresti appena ucciso di nuovo, ti fa sentire meglio dato che ero io? Mi sembra ti piaccia farlo, anche se pensi di non essere un’assassina >> Si rivolse a lei ma guardava l’acqua scorrere.

<< No. >>

<< Una verità a te stessa l’hai concessa, per una volta >>

<< E con questo?>> Perché doveva farla alterare per forza?

L’altro chiuse gli occhi << Lo so, ora capisco cosa hai provato. Credimi, so cosa vuol dire avere paura e provare tanta rabbia >> li riaprì << Ma io non-…come posso. Capiresti, se provassi sulla tua stessa pelle ciò che ho vissuto io >>

<< Cosa, esattamente? Da ciò che ho sentito anche da bambino non facevi altro che sottomettere le persone, quindi non provare a lamentarti >>

Rise amaro << Non hai idea di cosa parli. Te l’hanno fatta facile. Cos è? Hai visto la cicatrice di mia madre e ti hanno fatto pena?>>

<< No, gli ho detto che eri loro responsabilità e sono scappati. Non doveva andare così>>

<< So che per te non è quello il punto >>

<< Infatti >>

Finalmente la guardò << Girati>>

Lei si accigliò << mh?>>

Lui fece per togliersi i boxer, si coprì gli occhi e fece come gli aveva detto. Lo sentì entrare nell’acqua.

Si girò ed era seduto, lo imitò poggiando la schiena sul muretto del bordo.

<< Ha fatto male >> se ne uscì lui, pensieroso.

Lo guardò interrogativa

<< Morire >> precisò

<< Wow, Cristoforo Colombo >> lo punzecchiò

<< Non è stato neanche sexy, trattandosi di donne >> le rispose di rimando con una smorfia

<< Oh mio dio, io che ci sto anche perdendo tempo>> fece per alzarsi

<< E’ la terza volta che mi uccidi, ma eccomi qui >>

<< Cosa stai insinuando >>

Le sorrise << Tranquilla, non ho amuleti, gingilli e filastrocche che parlano del destino. Solo…ho fatto bene a portarti a cena quella sera >>

Lo guardò dubbiosa

<< Dal primo momento che ti ho vista ho provato qualcosa e quella sensazione non mi ha mai abbandonato. Non c’è mai stata nella mia vita. Le persone facevano quello che dicevo, erano tutti robot>>

<< Anche io >> gli fece notare

<< Lo so, ma adesso, non lo rifarei. Ti ho vista senza le mie ombre, e sei ciò che ho sempre cercato. Verità>>

Jessica si passò una mano sulla fronte chiudendo gli occhi << Torniamo al fatto che non ti piace morire >>

<< A nessuno piace. Questa volta è stato diverso, per me. Ho capito ciò che intendi, ciò che tutti di là usate contro di me. Non lo volevo e non riuscivo a fermarle. Tenevo a mia madre, ma entrambi erano fantasmi del mio passato. Senza di loro mi sento meglio, sapevo che erano vivi, ma non mi interessava cercarli >>

<< Vuoi farti prete?>>

<< Non essere sciocca >>

<< Devo mandarti da uno psicologo? Sai, per il bambino che sei ancora>>

<< Credo sia tardi per quello >>

<< ma lo faresti >> lo guardò e lui rispose all’occhiata << Ti ho ritrovata, stai provando a farmi diventare migliore, non è una cosa che mi è servita fino ad ora, ma ti voglio vicino >>

<< Non farti strane idee, tutta la storia della mia vecchia casa, tu che mi salvi dalla stazione di polizia è tutto assurdo e raccapricciante >>

Kilgrave si tirò in avanti, sguardo basso << Volevo solo catturare la tua attenzione e mi diverte essere scenico>>

<<Vedi di fartela passare>>

 <<Se ti prometto che diventerò l’eroe che vuoi, anche se scopriremo il modo di farmi fuori, non lo farai?>>

<< Solo se mi costringi. Questa nuova facciata era quello che intendevo, quindi, sei ancora alla seconda possibilità>>

Dopo un minuto di silenzio, Kevin starnutì e ciò gli provocò un’espressione di paura << Posso tornare dalla morte ma non essere immune al raffreddore?>>

<< Quando uno se le cerca. Vedi di non attaccarmi niente >> Così dicendo si alzò e lasciò la stanza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi è piaciuto particolarmente scrivere questi ultimi capitoli, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ;)  
> Alla prossima  
> \- Sara


	6. Flu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ho immaginato con la febbre ed ecco cosa è uscito.  
> Con questo capitolo vi faccio gli auguri di buon anno!  
> \- Sarandom ;)

Flu

 

La mattina dopo Kevin aveva la febbre, a quanto pare il karma si manifestava comunque, anche con poteri rigenerativi.

Dato che si lamentava come il bimbo che era, Jessica lasciò un Malcolm, per niente contento,  nell’appartamento.

<< So che non è una bella idea, ma io ho da fare, Luke lo butterebbe giù da un palazzo e Trish lo avvelenerebbe, quindi sei l’unica scelta cauta>>

<< Capisco>> fu l’unica risposta che ebbe dall’amico dopo che lasciò la stanza uscendo dalla porta d’ingresso.

<< Basta far finta di non sentire i lamenti >> parlò a se stesso mentre raggiungeva la sua camera, l’ultima del corridoio.

Sapeva, che non era un comportamento umano quello di non degnare attenzioni ad un malato, ma di là c’era una persona non proprio il miglior esempio di cittadino, quindi non si sentì troppo in colpa. Jessica gli aveva lasciato del brodo di pollo in un contenitore per farlo restare caldo e dell’acqua, quindi bastava solo controllare che non impazzisse e uscisse di casa o che il suo cervello non fosse esploso.

Poteva sopportare quelle ventiquattro ore.

Fino all’ora di pranzo tutto procedeva normale, qualche chiamata dagli altri per ricerche di informazioni e ogni tanto apriva lentamente la porta della camera di Kevin. Se ne stava con la coperta fino alla testa, l’unico movimento era quello del respiro che sollevava e abbassava il corpo.

Verso il pomeriggio sentì un rumore, si avvicinò e accostò la porta.

<< Puoi entrare >> aveva una voce affaticata e nasale. Andò verso il comodino, la luce era accesa ma smorzata da una maglia sopra il paralume. A terra c’erano una miriade di fazzoletti usati, neanche uno dentro il cestino poco più in là e trovò il generatore del rumore di poco prima: il cucchiaino. Teneva il contenitore del brodo tra le mani per riscaldarsi mentre era sdraiato di profilo sul letto. << Non trovo una posizione comoda e calda per mangiare, me lo raccogli per favore>>

Malcolm lo guardò, era ridotto proprio male, occhi lucidi, naso rosso e si vedeva che tremava dal freddo e, dopo, la posata.

Kilgrave sbuffò << Ho veramente fame e non riesco a muovermi. Non sono mai stato male in vita mia, la vicinanza all’umanità mi sta facendo diventare come voi>> rispose stizzito e senza forze

<< Allora vuol dire che procede bene >> gli rispose porgendogli il cucchiaino e l’altro lo prese strappandoglielo di mano. Jessica aveva ragione, cinque anni erano troppi << Stupidi Babbani, puoi andartene adesso >>

Mentre faceva dietrofront lo richiamò, si girò << ..potresti portarmi altra acqua?>>

 

Si stupì di essere arrivato alla sera ancora vivo, non era stato male fare il babysitter, vederlo in quelle condizioni lo aveva reso ancora più inerme del solito, togliendo i suoi poteri restava un uomo magro, alto e fragile, con buon gusto nel vestire.

La prima a tornare fu Jessica e gli portò del cibo d’asporto thailandese.

<< E’ per due, gli altri hanno da fare. Come è andata?>>

<< Ancora piagnucola, ma è inoffensivo >>

Mentre parlavano del caso e mangiavano sentirono dei lamenti e il suono di qualcosa che cadeva, andarono da Kevin e trovarono il brodo tutto sparso sul pavimento, la abatjour precaria sul comodino che Malcolm prontamente poggiò a terra e lui sul letto che si dimenava. La Jones gli portò una mano sulla fronte, era bollente.

Era rosso in viso e gli occhi chiusi che lacrimavano.

<< Basta! Smettila!>> Kevin delirava e urlava tenendosi la testa tra le mani e girandosi nel letto, Jessica cercava di tenerlo fermo. Malcolm accanto a lei disse << Vado ad aprire l’acqua della doccia. Dobbiamo abbassargli la febbre>> così sparì nel bagno mentre lei cercava di calmarlo << Va tutto bene, basta>>

<< No! Mi-mi dispiace!>> Non accennava a smettere e continuava a ripeterlo.

<< Non devi dirlo>> Gli rispose, cercando di svagare guardando altro.

<< Sì che devo >>

La Jones scosse la testa << Non servirà a niente>>

<< Cerca di perdonarmi, sii migliore di me >>

Malcolm era sulla porta che osservava la scena, la doccia stava aspettando.

<< Non credo a ciò che dici>> gli rispose

<< E’ questo il problema? Il mio cervello si sta spappolando>>

<< Appunto, sul letto di morte si dice di tutto>>

<< Mi fa male la testa non sto morendo, ho bisogno di saperlo. Non ho le mie macabre facoltà ora, sono sincero>>

Jessica si fermò e pensò << Io non- non posso >>

<<Ma vorresti>> Aveva ragione, era ancora un bambino e, l’espressione di aspettativa che aveva sul volto in quel momento, le fece quasi pena. La sensazione materna di cui lei non ne era  conoscenza, era questo, ciò che lui aveva trovato in Jessica. Quell’istinto femminile di avere cura delle persone. Ciò che si trovava davanti ora, mentre si sentiva male come era successo poche volte da bambino. Restarono a fissarsi per qualche secondo.

<< Ti amo >> Era Kevin in quel momento. Non c’era il tizio su di giri e preso da se, che glielo sussurrava all’orecchio.

Continuò a guardarlo, esterrefatta, che voleva sentire?

Ad un certo punto, Kevin, cambiò espressione. Sembrava…ferito?

<< Io no >> Gli rispose e lo vide sorridere leggermente. Un attimo dopo il suo sguardo finì sul soffitto.

Jessica lo prese immediatamente in braccio e lo posò nella cabina doccia, mentre l’acqua cadeva gelata.

Kilgrave si svegliò di colpo e fece per scappare ma entrambi lo tennero fermo << Lasciatemi, BASTA! Sto meglio! >>

Lei gli controllò la fronte e subito dopo lo lasciò andare.

<< Perché hai sorriso? E’ uno dei tuoi strambi giochi?>>

Malcolm non aveva voglia di altro drama così li lasciò nel bagno, roteando gli occhi.

<< No. Volevo essere sicuro di non parlare con me stesso. Eri TU.>>


	7. Flip Red Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il gruppo non si era ancora amalgamato, certo non basta un gioco alcolico, ma può essere un inizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo al penultimo ç_ç

 

 

 

Era sera, avevano finito di cenare da poco. Stavano controllando dei documenti di casi e dell’agenzia. C’era anche la Hogarth con due suoi stagisti; Mike e Laurel, sui vent’anni.

Kevin era in cucina a finire gli avanzi di un dolce e li guardava annoiato, sorreggendosi la testa con il polso, il gomito sul tavolo.

Trish aveva le mani nei capelli, accontentare tutti con gli orari alla radio, per natale, non era facile.

Luke e Malcolm si scambiavano idee e Jessica litigava, per stanchezza, con l’avvocato.

A Trish scappò un urlo.

Tutti si fermarono e la guardarono. Kevin restò con la forchetta in bocca.

Jessica le domandò << Tutto bene?>>

<< Devo distrarmi!>>

<< Vai a fare due passi >>

<< Voglio bere>>

<< Non diventerai alcolizzata in casa mia >>

<< Non è casa tua >> Si intromise Kevin

Lei lo guardò, poi si girò verso gli altri e le venne un’idea. Erano così presi dal lavoro, da quello che stava facendo con Kilgrave che non aveva più pensato a come farlo accettare dagli altri. Doveva trovare qualcosa per farli divertire e spensierare tutti insieme. Un sorriso furbo passò sul suo viso. << Sgomberate il tavolo, buttate tutto giù>>

<< Jessica>> La interruppe Hogarth << Dobbiamo lavorare, non giocare>>

<< Vuoi il mio aiuto? Togli quei pezzi di carta>>

<<Malcolm, prendi i bicchieri di carta, quelli grandi rossi, dalla dispensa >> si girò vero Luke <<Tu, prendi gli alcolici e la birra. Io prendo le palline da ping pong >>

<< Beer Pong?>> Domandò Trish

<< Ogni possibile alcool pong>>

<< Suona molto meglio>> Trish si alzò. Kilgrave, buttò il poco del dolce che era rimasto, si pulì le mani e andò verso di lei. La aiutò a spostare il tavolo, lei sussultò.

<< E’ pesante >> si spiegò

Lo guardò, ci pensò un attimo e si fece aiutare.

Jessica tornò e li vide collaborare mentre sistemavano i fogli in varie pile per terra.

<<Allora, siamo in..>> Guardò tutti i presenti nella stanza << Otto. Partecipate anche voi giusto?>> Domandò a Mike e Laurel, la ragazza si girò verso il collega e lei sorrise alla Jones << Si>>

Formarono due squadre: maschi contro femmine.

Alla sinistra: Trish, Jessica, Laurel e Hogarth; a destra: Malcolm, Kevin, Mike e Luke.

Ognuno aveva un bicchiere davanti, riempito a metà. Alcuni con vodka e altri con whiskey.

I primi della fila furono Trish e Malcolm, presero prima un goccio dalla bottiglia di birra in mezzo al tavolo, il cin-cin di rito. Passarono al bicchiere, vodka alla pesca, per entrambi e lo scolarono in qualche secondo. Poggiarono i bicchieri poco al di fuori dello spigolo dei tavolo, passando due dita sotto per farlo volare e atterrare sul tavolo dalla parte dove avevano bevuto. Trish ci riuscì subito, così toccò a Jessica, mentre, con Malcolm dopo due tentativi si passò a Kilgrave. Bevve il suo bicchiere di whiskey. Jessica, con la sua forza, mandò il bicchiere dall’altra parte della stanza << Dannazione>> corse a prenderlo, intanto Kevin fece saltare il bicchiere. Andò a terra.

<< Sei una pippa, amico>> Gli rise in faccia Mike, accanto a lui. Si girò e lo guardò male, aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma fu interrotto da Jessica che tornava << Meglio che ti tappi l bocca, chissà da ubriaco che ordini fantasiosi ti vengono in mente. Mike, vacci piano con lui. E’ un criceto che morde>>

Spinto dalla rabbia di quelle parole, prese il bicchiere da terra, ma lo strinse forte e lo accartocciò. << Ed è anche permaloso>> Lo informò passandogli un altro bicchiere.

Kilgrave lo mise in posizione << No! Devi bere di nuovo, penitenza>> Gli disse Laurel, mentre gli riempiva il bicchiere. Bevve di nuovo, bicchiere sullo spigolo, spinse e questa volta finì sul tavolo girato di lato. Jessica lo mandò in faccia a Luke e si accartocciò anche a lei.

Per fortuna avevano portato tante birre, gli altri non si spazientirono ,anzi, si stavano divertendo. Il suo piano funzionava.

Nuovo bicchiere per Jessica e nuovo tentativo per entrambi.

Questa volta andò bene e Mike e Laurel si sbrigarono a bere, rispettivamente whiskey e vodka. Mike ci riuscì al primo tentativo e quello di Laurel volò in alto e sbattè sulla sua bottiglia di birra, cadendo sul tavolo di lato.

Luke bevve e provò ma atterrò nel lavandino in cucina.

Il bicchiere di Laurel, al secondo tentativo atterrò nella giusta posizione, Hogarth bevve e al primo tentativo ci riuscì e toccò di nuovo a Trish che le fece i complimenti << Hey, hai fatto pratica>>

<< Non solo voi avete dei segreti>> le rispose mentre tirava giù di birra.

Luke provò di nuovo e finì sul muro. << Per fortuna sono io la schiappa >> Disse Kilgrave a braccia conserte, facendo ridere Mike. Luke gli mostrò i denti innervosito e tirò di nuovo mirando al naso di Kevin che per istinto fece schizzare la testa all’indietro. Prese il bicchiere al volo e lo ruppe, guardandolo con un ghigno. <<Penitenza!>> Urlò Laurel

Jessica, divertita, tirò un bicchiere a Luke. Trish aveva bevuto e passato il lancio, ma erano presi a seguire l’avventura di Cage e Jessica non aveva ancora bevuto.

Di nuovo la vodka, tirò…e ci riuscì. Così riprese il giro. Kevin bevve, Jessica tirò, piano, e continuarono fino al giro dopo, ma l’alcol iniziava a fare effetto. Ridevano tutti per stupidaggini.

Un bicchiere cadeva e ilarità per tutti.

Malcolm girava per il tavolo e riempiva i bicchieri vuoti. Ogni volta che Kevin riusciva a completare il giro urlava << Brilliant!>> e dava sfoggio del suo accento inglese, cosa che piaceva molto a Laurel che, rispondeva in spagnolo.

Luke aveva smesso di tirare il bicchiere e si dedicava alla birra e a Malcolm che passava. Trish era rossa, sudata e rideva da matti con Hogarth che aveva raggiunto. Si sedettero entrambe per terra, di peso, gli altri le seguirono formando un cerchio. Trish ridendo disse << Non bevevo così da una vita >> Laurel accanto a lei << A chi lo dici!>>

Jessica con la bottiglia di birra in mano << E io che dovrei smettere>> tirò un altro sorso. Malcolm la indicò << Tu!? Ma se non fai altro che bere!>>

<< Ha fatto esplodere il mio locale per cercare di evitarlo >> Rispose Luke tra le risa, ormai quel capitolo era chiuso.

Kevin, vicino a lei, rise in modo amaro << Tutto per Jessica>> disse enfatizzando il nome della Jones con il suo accento.

La Hogarth li guardò << Ma non ti stanchi di avere tutti questi uomini intorno?>>

Trish le rispose << Parla quella che si fa la segretaria >>

<< Non ci credo che hi messo su questo teatrino >> Fece Kilgrave a Jessica.

Tutti li guardarono.

<< Volevo solo divertirmi e dare la prova che puoi essere uno di noi >> Jessica si rivolse a Luke, Malcolm e Trish << So che è difficile, ma siamo qui, insieme e voglio far funzionare la cosa >>

Luke annuì << E’ stato divertente, ma è una sera >>

Kevin prese un respiro e sbuffò, tirò indietro la testa e disse << Va  bene, lo ammetto, è stato bello, tutti insieme una grande festa. Possiamo continuare?>>

<< Non sei così male, togliendo…togliendo il resto >> esordì Malcolm

Lo guardò, faceva uno strano effetto ricevere complimenti.

Seguì un piccolo silenzio imbarazzante smorzato da Laurel che massaggiandosi la fronte disse << Ho mal di testa!>> Tutti concordarono con lei. Kevin, che era l’unico sobrio, pensò di dare retta a Jessica e si trasformò in un maggiordomo <<Perché non dormite?>>

<< Ti abbiamo già stancati? >> rispose Jessica

<< No, ma so cosa vuol dire avere mal di testa>> fece una faccia schifata dal ricordo delle sue emicranie

Malcolm si alzò e sbadigliò << Ha ragione. Potete dormire qui se volete, anche per terra. Il tappeto è pulito e comodo>> Così dicendo si sdraiò su di esso e iniziò a ronfare. Lo imitarono tutti tranne Luke e Kilgrave che si divisero il divano.

Cage prima di girarsi e dormire si rivolse a lui << Ci sto cascando >>

Lui capì l’antifona e annuendo ma riservandogli uno sguardo serio- di farsi nemico Cage non ne aveva voglia, Jessica lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi- <<Evitiamo di farci male >>.

 

 

\-- 

 

 

 La mattina dopo erano tutti doloranti. Kevin, Jessica e Luke erano in cucina a farsi un caffè, Malcolm in bagno a vomitare tutto e gli altri che si lamentavano dei dolori. Kilgrave andò in bagno e aprì cautamente la porta. Fece una smorfia per il pessimo odore << Sei morto?>>

<<No-Non ancora >> se ne stava abbracciando al water, era bianco come un lenzuolo. Kevin andò al lavello per fare ciò per cui era entrato: cercare le aspirine.

Ne trovò un pacco famiglia sulla mensola superiore, prese uno dei bicchieri dove c’erano due spazzolini, lo sciacquò con del sapone. Lo riempì con dell’acqua e ci lasciò cadere una pastiglia effervescente e lo passò al ragazzo. << Grazie >>.

Kevin abbassò la testa, chiuse la scatola ed uscì dal bagno portandola con se.

Era la seconda volta che lo ringraziavano e non sapeva cosa rispondere.

Tornò nel salone, in cucina prese una bottiglia d’acqua e la portò sul tavolo dove troneggiavano ancora le bottiglie di birra, di alcolici e i bicchieri usati. Ne prese alcuni nuovi e li riempì uno d uno tuffandoci le aspirine.

Ne diede uno ad ognuno. << Che Dio ti benedica, Kevin>> Disse Laurel prima di scolarsi anche quello di bicchiere.

Si sentì parte di loro.

 


	8. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nella mia testa resteranno un piccolo gruppo di "Avengers" ad Hell's Kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci arrivati all'ultimo capitolo. Questo finale lo avevo già immaginato e scritto prima degli ultimi due e mi era sembrato adatto a "serie televisiva" e con questo ringrazio chi l'ha seguita.   
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, grazie ;).

 

 

 

Jessica e Kevin erano seduti su una panchina. Nello stesso parco dove, mesi prima, lei aveva seguito Malcolm per ritrovare quello che era stato il suo aguzzino. Ora gli sedeva accanto ed era riuscita, almeno in parte, a renderlo migliore.

Aveva un carattere difficile, ma se giocava la carta ‘Okay, puoi restare’ se ne stava buono e collaborava.

Non lo stava fregando, erano anche più efficienti con lui, tutti ci avevano guadagnato.

Il tempo cura le ferite? Ce ne sarebbe voluto veramente tanto, ma aiutavano gli altri e a lei quello importava.

Luke, Malcolm e Trish si erano abituati ad averlo con loro, non era proprio considerato uno di famiglia ma i giorni passavano e nessuno li contava li più, questo bastava.

Ora erano lì, un pomeriggio soleggiato.

Lui indossava il suo completo viola, capelli sistemati con tanta lacca e leggeva un giornale. Lei teneva d’occhio il telefono per avvertimenti da parte di Trish sul bambino che dovevano tenere d’occhio. Un segnalazione: Mio figlio esce spesso con i suoi amici, ma è da qualche giorno che si comporta in modo strano. Sembra spaventato.

Solo questa frase l’aveva convinta ad occuparsi del caso e Kevin si era offerto con la scusa ‘Voglio uscire, E’ da troppo che sto in questa topaia’ .

Piegò il giornale e lo ripose in mezzo a loro, c’era sempre uno spazio lì.

<< Ti ricordi quello che mi hai detto?>> Disse Kevin, girandosi verso di lei

Jessica intanto si guardava intorno << Dico tante belle cose, illuminami>>

<< Sul fatto che dovevo cambiare>>

<< Come fossero poche ore fa >>

<<Senti io non-...ci tengo  te, Jessica. Ci tengo veramente. Non voglio niente in cambio solo…non odiarmi…troppo>>

Lo guardò.

<< Tutta questa ossessione che ho è perché non so come si ama. Nessuno me lo ha spiegato e fatto provare fino ad ora. La colpa è mia e non ho mai avuto motivo di farlo, ma ora ci sei tu>>

Lei ancora non parlava.

<< Tu puoi vivere la tua vita, io continuerò la mia. Siamo colleghi ormai, quindi vivremo a stretto contatto ma…fidati di me >>

<< Non mi basta una parola per farlo >>

<< Mi hai detto _sii il cambiamento._ Io lo sarò per te se tu imparerai a perdonarmi>>

Restò silenziosa, dopo aver riordinato le idee, decise di dirglielo << Prima di metterti nella gabbia, ho provato a ragionare come e con Trish: ' E se la cosa da fare non fosse ucciderlo, ma risparmiarlo per fare una cosa giusta?'>

<< Jessica, cosa diceva?>>

<<Era in ansia perché aveva capito. Senza il mio aiuto saresti rimasto un mostro>>

<<Quindi il metodo Patsy sta funzionando e ti stai pentendo della scelta che hai fatto dopo ?>> inarcò le sopracciglia e si guardarono, lei divagando rispose << Tu stai facendo lo sforzo, tra qualche anno, potrei provare a farlo anche io>>

Le rivolse un’ espressione confusa e stupita, labbra socchiuse << Devi veramente guadagnartelo>>

Passò dal felice al guardingo << Non vuoi che me ne vada>>

<< Gli altri ti odiano per quello che mi hai fatto e fatto fare, stanno imparando a conoscere Kevin >>

<<Non ho bisogno del loro apprezzamento>>

Lei rise << Ecco, cosa intendo. È da quando hai 10 anni che vivi in solitudine. Non sai riconoscere cosa è giusto e sbagliato, e ti lamenti di questo senza notare le conseguenze. Non lo ammetteranno presto, ma stai cominciando a piacergli >>

Kilgrave si girò innervosito << Ti stiamo offrendo una via d'uscita. Se ci vieni incontro, noi, lo faremo con te e vedrai di vivere in modo sano>>

<< Ti va proprio di diventare una brava persona>> esordì lui.

<< Vedi di imparare dalla migliore>>

<< Tu>> fece cenno con la testa guardando il giardino << o Patsy?>> tornò su Jessica che alzò gli occhi al cielo, ci aveva provato abbastanza, ed erano nel bel mezzo di un pedinamento << Chi ti pare>> gli rispose esausta.

Lui rise e si ricompose soddisfatto. In quel momento passò davanti a loro il bambino. Entrambi lo guardarono e aspettarono che si allontanasse di qualche metro, dopodiché, si alzarono insieme.

Si mimetizzarono tra la folla e scomparvero alla vista di chi, anche solo senza farci caso, li aveva osservati. Continuarono a lavorare così, chissà quanti avranno la fortuna, sì, la fortuna, di incontrarli e vederli come un team. Salvarono quel bambino da tre uomini adulti che lo ricattavano. Lo facevano spacciare, a quell'età veniva notato di meno. Una soffiata alla polizia li fece arrestare. Gli agenti li trovarono tutti e tre in piedi ed immobili. Stavano sistemando la merce, tutti i soldi erano sulle brande, pronti per essere contati e messi via. Dalle espressioni che avevano erano rimasti in quella posizione da ore.

 

 

 

 

Fine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note Autore_  
> Questi capitoli seguiranno solo la storia del cambiamento di Kevin.
> 
> Il link del video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAaMyZqMhWo&lc=z12kupsowry3fpfxp04cjjnbryqvvny5vk00k


End file.
